


Happy Father's Day

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cute, Father's Day, Fluff, Funny, George buys so many cards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: George and Joe celebrate their first Father's Day as dads.





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had an epiphany while picking out Father's Day cards today. Here it is.

George whistles happily as he balances a pan full of eggs in one hand and a baby on his opposite hip. Little Charlotte, or Charlie, as her fathers had taken to calling her, gurgles happily whenever George smiles over at her.

When she lets out a particularly loud squeal after George had been paying more attention to the food than to her, he shushes her quietly.

"Shh, you've gotta be quiet, Charlie. You don't want to wake Daddy."

Her big brown eyes stare up at him, and he can't help but break out into a big grin, kissing her forehead gently.

"Never grow up, Charlie. You're gonna be the death of me."

The 8-month-old giggles, gripping the sleeve of Luz's shirt.

Less than three minutes later, when George is pouring orange juice into two glasses and a sippy cup, he hears heavy footsteps descending the stairs.

"What's all this?"

George turns with a bright smile to face his husband. "Happy Father's Day!"

Joe laughs slightly, taking in the fully prepared breakfast on the table, the elaborate set up of cards and gifts in the corner of the room, and Luz's intense, happy beam. Charlie reaches out to him, smiling and gurgling again as she makes grabby motions towards Joe.

He takes her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Wow. Thanks, Georgie. I didn't do nearly enough —"

"Joe," George interrupts. "You don't have to do anything. I just figured that it's our first Father's Day, and I got up early with Charlie anyway..."

"I get the breakfast, but but what the fuck —" he sighs at George's stern look. "What the _heck_ is with the five billion cards?"

"Okay, first, it's like ten cards," Luz begins, holding his hands up in defense. "And I couldn't decide which one to get you! They were all so funny."

Toye shakes his head in amusement but can't help the smile that stretches across his face. "How many am I going to find funny?"

George grins. "Probably none. But they made me laugh..."

"...and that's what matters," Joe finishes with him, giving his husband an exaggerated eye roll.

"C'mon, you've gotta open them now. I can't wait any longer!"

"Jesus, you're more impatient than Charlie," Joe grumbles half-heartedly, but plucks a card from the elaborate display nonetheless.

"What is a dad?" He reads, eyeing George's reaction as he opens the card. "You is. You is a dad."

Luz snorts, suppressing a larger laugh at the unamused, yet entertained look on Joe's face. "I like that one."

"I can tell."

A smirk tugs at the corners of Joe's mouth as George hands him another one.

"Happy Father's Day to my favorite DILF."

Toye groans as George snickers. "Classy."

"I only speak the truth," he adds with a wink, shoving another card in Joe's hands.

"World's greatest ~~farter~~... father," Joe reads, shooting his husband his most deadpan expression. "Really?"

Amidst his laughs, George grins. "Hey, you've been married to me long enough to know I'd find that funny."

"I walked right into this one."

"Yeah you did."

Joe exhales, patting around to his back pockets. "Here, before I forget, lemme give you my card. I'll open the rest of yours after."

Joe produces a colorful construction paper card devoid of an envelope, obviously handmade if the bubble letters in sharpie are any indication.

"Happy Father's Day to my one and only..." George reads, a soft smile rising to his lips. "You know I'm not great with words, but I love you. I wouldn't want to raise a child with anyone else."

George grins up at him. "I certainly hope not."

Joe bounces Charlie on his knee, a slight blush spread across his face. "Just keep reading."

"Charlie is so lucky to have a dad like you, and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as my husband. So, for the first of many, happy Father's Day, Georgie."

Luz beams up at his husband, tears welling in his eyes. "Joe, that was... perfect. Thank you."

Toye smiles. "Yeah, yeah. Look at the back; Charlie drew it."

George flips the card over to find a bunch of multi-colored scribbles, but the sight makes a tear slip down his face nonetheless. "I'm going to keep this forever."

"Christ, Georgie, I didn't think you would cry."

Luz laughs through his tears. "You and me both. Let's eat so I can drown my emotion in syrup."

"And then I'll open the rest of your cards."

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "What is a dad?" card that made me laugh hysterically in the aisle of the store. I'm an idiot.


End file.
